One Night
by bleachlover12344
Summary: He loved her but she loved the good side of him not the bad side. Hichigo wants to get more 'comfortable' with orihime. will she give in or will she fight to see the good side of ichigo, HER ichigo?
1. Chapter 1

Hichime

He looked at her like a lion with his prey. He never want her to be afriad because he liked her, no, he loved her. But one reason she would be afriad of him is because he was ichigo's inner hollow. And she was in love with ichigo not him. 'Hell why are you in love with ichigo, orihime? He's nothing but a weak child compared to me, he doesn't even understand you like i do...'  
She walked in to her Apartment and he followed her but went un-noticed. Orihime dropped he purse and started to talk to herself smiling about all her good work on getting everything she needs.  
"Orihime you out did yourself again!" she walked over in to her bedroom tired. Looking at the clock it said 10:45pm, she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and she felt a light breeze and thought it was teens like her having fun. She just shrugged her shoulders 'oh well they where just having fun.' She went back into her bedroom to fing hichigo on her bed.  
"Hello my queen thanks for opening the door for me."he said as a wicked grin came apon his face  
'Run' she though but as she did she made two feet away but hichigo grabbed her by her arm with force. He carried her to her bed with her kicking and hitting him but it only made him more happy. Pushing her to the bed he leaned down to her ear.  
"Now thats not how a queen should act is it?"he said laughing after her face turned away for him.  
Going down from her ear he stopped at her neck bitting it breaking the skin. The blood made him go crazy inside, orihime started hit him with the pain of her neck she started to cry.  
"W-why are you doing this?!"now him looking down at her with a frown.  
"Because your my queen and you belong to me. And it seems that you don't get th-"  
"But your wrong i don't belong to you. I like some else i would never like a hollow."she interupted  
He grabbed her throat and when orihime looked up shocked took its toll, hichigos face was like when ichigo was fighting one of his enemys, the look of a killer. He was mad but her let go of her throat and he startedto talking again.  
"Oh if you don't belong to me and you don't like me then i'll start acting like a hollow and snap your pretty little throat then... but you like some else then who is it?" He said with a sick twisted smile like he knew who it is.  
"I-It's not y-your concern." She looked away from his face again but only to have her face pulled back.  
"Orihime don't play games with me i know who you like... its ichigo isn't it. He so dumb not seeing your look backs to him blushing and all that stuff, but i see it you love him."he started to smile wider  
"I-it's not like t-that i-" She coverd her face because her face was red everywhere.  
'See dumbass i told you see loves you. Your so patheic.' He though to ichigo (which i trapped cause of hichigo)  
'Ok you did what you wanted now let me out!' Ichigo said  
'As you say kingy you can have her. She all yours... for now' hichigo started to laugh.  
Orihime started to move again but to be stoped by a pair of lips on hers. Her eyes open wide noticing that hichigos eyes, skin, and hair started to change back to ichigo's. When everything was back to normal with his looks he broke the kiss and started to talk but intrupted with her arms around his waste "I'm glad your back ichigo." In flash he pushed her away alittle bit then kissed her this time the kiss was gentle and comforting so she kissed back.  
To be countiued :3


	2. I love you

**One Night **

**Author's Note: Sorry guys this has taken me FOREVER to get this up. School and everything with is soooooooooo (i need that much O's its sad :'( i know) messed up. But here you are here's One Night.**

Contiuned...

Her heart beating fast than ever, her mind so jumbled thst all she did was run to her apartment and lock the door behind her to see if he will go away pant she was thinking 'Not again when will he leave me alone'.

_"orihime" _ The way he said it made her eyes shut was the one to always make sure that you were scared to death.

_"Come out, come out where ever you are." _He started to langh, it made he have goose bumps all over her ran to her bedroom but when she locked her door she turned around to find hichigo.

"Why are ya running away from me? All i want to do is play a little game and have fun."he started to grin what she oddly thought was... cute. she giggle and her face was for sure red as a tomato.

"what? why ya langhing?" He stilled had that cute look.

"I-it's your smile it's... c-cute." She blushed langhed she loved the way his eyes shined in the moon light.

"Well if i'm so cute than shall we have some fun? Or are ya going to run away from me?" His stare was dead cold now, he was serious. She now was finally getting the hints she kept hearing him say '_fun, games, and his smili- well he aways does that but thats why he came to me._'

"Are ya going to make up your freakin' mind?" He had a scowl that made her take a step back. He sighed and started...

"ughhh... I guess you have, which one is it your thinking 'the scary guy or runnin' away' but one thing your forgeting I'M A HOLLOW! I'm going to get what i want no matter what. So your over thinking it i'm a hollow, i'm stronger, faster than you, and smarter on hunting people down." He looked at her and smerked licking his lips she knew what that means (which is his _fun._) He pushed her to the bed she didn't move because like he said he's better then her.

"After this your going to be mine and mine only my princesse." It was queit for a second and then...

"Why are you doing this?" Orihime said quietly she looked in to his eyes wanting to know the truth.

"Why? Hmmm well it's mating season frist and second i want you mine. Plus to finally get patheic king his queen."He grinned at her look '_frighten' and embarssed'. _

"So no More playing around thats for part 2, this is part 1 of our gmae tonight."He leaned down on top of her only inches away from her face. He crashed in to her lips she felt his tounge invaid her mouth she kissed back and mouned at his touch. He started to un button her shrit and then ne noticed thst she wasn't wearing a bra, so he moved from her lips to he rnck nipping and she gasped at the cold tounge on her breast. She let out a small moun but stopped herself hichigo heared her and smirked what he made her looked up to see her panting and blushing. He whinced at the pain of is hard member rubbing along his pants. '_Kings no going to sleep forever better make my move.' _He thought so he went down to orihimes skirt and pantties and ripped them off.

"HEY! What are you doing? Thats my school uniform your ripping off. I got to pay for-!?" Orihime stopped by a pair of lips this time it was soft and not force and all she heard was "... I'll get ichigo to pay for it." Hichigo went back to bisness and he put his fingers to orihimes mouth and said "suck." She did what she was told and suck on his fingers lapping her tounge over them. After Hichigo thought it was good he slipped his fingers out of her mouth and went down south of her and started to move in and out. First it was pain and then pleasure

"M-more.. F-faster Pleas-e" She started to pant more and more. Hichigo stoped and romoved his fingers

"Are you ready?" Noticing that hichigo was naked moving where he was above her made her blush more then ever. She tried to answer but he moved his member in before she could. She scream because the pain was overwhelming but when he started to move the pleause kickd in.

"A-Ahhhhh" Hichigo smirked and tried to hit the same spot every time. He gainned up the speed and she mouned of all the pleasure feeling her stomice coil up in nots it finally snapped and she screamed out his name over again.

"Ahhhh H-hichigo!" reaching his limit to he realsed while thrusting faster and colasped on top of her. Falling asleep orihime slept hugging hichigo the whole night.

"I love you... Hichigo."She said before falling asleep snuggling up to him. Hichigo stared at her amazed at what she just said and snuggled back saying...

"I love you too... Orihime."

**Thank you for read please ask for any request for a story or just comment on how i did i don't care give me ideals 3 love you XD**


End file.
